one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash vs. Kano Sazanami
The Round of 32 continues with Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony (nominated by John1Thousand) takes on Kano Sazanami of Magical Girl Raising Project (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar)! Who will win Round Two? The Element of Loyalty or the Ripple? Introduction Rainbow Dash is just walking after blowing up an entire village with fire. As she stops and looks around, the Ripple looks at the damage. Kano: My God! Who would do something like this. Kano then looked down to see Rainbow Dash as she prepares her swords. Kano: So it was you. Kano jumps down and strikes the ground near the pegasus as she jumps up in flight. Rainbow Dash: HEY!! What was that for? Kano: You have some ruthlessness, destroying an entire village. I'm here to collect the fee for this, your life. Rainbow Dash: Oh. Threatening Soon Kano tries charging at her as Rainbow Dash ducks part of her mane is cut off. Kano: Shut up, mindless mule! Rainbow Dash: Bring it, tough girl! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Masked Heroes) 60 Rainbow Dash flies down towards Kano,gets underneath her and kicks her into the air, and makes her fall flat on the ground. Rainbow Dash: Pfft. Easy! Kano: Oh yeah? Kano then crosses her blades together and spins around Rainbow Dash, and starts repeatedly slashing her repeatedly. This forces Rainbow Dash to fly out and sends Kano into a ruined building. 54 The Ripple simple bounces of the building and lands on Rainbow Dash. She then places her sword into Rainbow Dash's back, making her yell in pain. Kano: Want to give up? I don't think you've been through any training, like I have you winged beast. Rainbow Dash than snarls and keeps a thought in her head as she shows anger and pain in her face. Rainbow Dash:You have not seen anything yet. Rainbow Dash then flies up to the sky. This causes the Ripple to remove her sword and fall back. It would of been a long drop back had she not grabbed her tail. 44 As the two increased in upper to the altitude of the arena, Kano then readies on of her knives into her hand. She then tries to distract the rainbow haired pegasus. Kano: Impressive. You do seem to have quite some guts to fight me, but it will not save you. Kano then starts stabbing her in the back with her small ninja kunai. Rainbow Dash feels each thrust from the kunai entering her back, but destined to get the ninja off of her. Rainbow Dash starts flying in circles around a cloud, eventually preforming loops. Kano: Oh god! Let's go down!! Kano then stabs the kunai into her into her wing as the blade came from on side to the other. This was enough for the pegasus pony crash lands down into a forest. Rainbow Dash was able to get back up, which is exactly what Kano Sazanami did. 31 Kano: Your fast, but don't get to cocky. Kano then throws some shurikens at the egasus who dodges with no effort, but fell for Kano's trap. Rainbow Dash is soon surrounded by afterimages of Kano. The images soon repeatedly starts slashing her with consistent sword and kunai combos. She is soon sent up to the air as six slashes appear and makes red marks all over Rainbow Dash, before she is slammed into the ground. Rainbow Dash: ARGH- 19 The Ripple then starts to walk towards a Pegasus as a small pool of blood can be seen. She still having her sword out ready to finish the job. Kano: Time to say good night!! Kano throws her sword onto Rainbow Dash's face. However she manages to escape in a cloud of dust. Rainbow Dash then starts flying around Kano, eventually creating a tornado around her. Then flies right into him and knocks him back into a tree. Rainbow Dash: You know? A dead ninja is a good ninja... Which is what's gonna happen to you! She flies up to the sky, ready to incinerate Kano Sazanami and end her for good. 10 Rainbow Dash flies down, revealing the visible sound barrier. The barrier eventually breaks and Rainbow punishes Kano Sazanami with the Sonic Rainboom. 1 Rainbow Dash: And to top it all off! Rainbow Dash preforms the Buccaneer Blaze on the Ripple. The only thing she can do is yell in pain as she falls to the ground. K.O. Rainbow Dash lands as she starts to collapse from the amount of slashes and stab wounds on her. She would of entered into an endless dream, had she not saw something with her own two eyes. Rainbow Dash: What is that? Results ???: So much display of power in such a creature. I must say that is remarkable, but if you think your going to perform those moves on me. Well you have another thing coming. This melee's winner is Rainbow Dash. (Cues Super Rainbow Dash's Theme) Winning Combatant: Rainbow Dash: 17 Kano Sazanami: 10 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand